


Tyrus Headcanons

by T_Gay_Kippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Rating is for potential angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Gay_Kippen/pseuds/T_Gay_Kippen
Summary: A series of Tyrus Headcanons and stories I wrote to accompany them.If you'd like to, send some headcanons in, I may write them.





	1. Bacon Fries and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon 1: T.J. and Cyrus make frequent compromises on food.  
> Headcanon 2: Cyrus likes to graze among his friends' sides when they go out to eat

T.J. Kippen loved bacon fries. Every time he would go out to anywhere with the things, he was guaranteed to get them, it was just the name of the game.

It's not particularly odd or anything. Just a small thing pointed out by Buffy with a minor laugh a few weeks ago, or teased by Andi from time to time, even remembered by Amber. The unhealthy treat was just a bit of nostalgia as the group gathered around at the Spoon before their next adventure. 

The group had a sort of "easy order" for when they ate at the diner, had one since middle school. 

Then, freshman year, T.J. noticed something.

Cyrus was a little bit of a grazer. It was adorable, honestly, watching the younger boy pick up Andi's baby taters or steal a tomato from Jonah's sandwich. T.J. loved watching his boyfriend "sneakily" grab what he didn't order, eyes sometimes drifting to the faces of his "oblivious" friends. Sometimes he'd leave some things behind in exchange. Because of course a couple of the strawberries that came with his pancakes is equivalent to the fries he's snatching. 

But, T.J. noticed something. It wasn't worrying as much as confusing. 

His name was never on the list for the nonconsensual trading deals. The teen had seen Cyrus grab something from everybody they've ever eaten with, but not him. There wasn't much to  go on, but T.J. made it a new mission to figure out and solve the Great Case of Goodman. Maybe Cyrus thought he was stingy or protective over his food? Maybe he was trying to be extra polite since they were dating?

T.J. decided that next time they go out, he'd make an offering. 

* * *

The next day, the group was together at the Spoon once again, and T.J. put his plan into action. The blond grabbed a baby tater from his boyfriend's plate and replaced it with a few of his fries.

There wasn't exactly a dramatic pause - the table stilling for a moment, all falling silent - but it felt like it. Especially when Cyrus put the offering back with their original friends and pushed his taters away from the cheese stain on the plate. At least, in T.J.'s head, everything stopped.

"If you want some of my baby taters, you just have to ask!" Cyrus laughed, trying to brush off the encounter.

"What's wrong, Underdog?" T.J. was a bit confused. "I was just trying to say that if you want to pick off my plate, you're more than welcome. What's mine is yours and all that.."

Cyrus rolled his eyes, a bit of an endeared smile on his face. "I know, it's not that I don't think you'd _let_ me."

"Then why don't you?"

"It's not that I don't think I can eat  _your_ food, it's that I absolutely can't eat  _that_ food. You know, bacon and cheese fries..." It was odd, what was he talking about?

"I'm... not following. You love cheese... you don't like bacon?"

He was getting the  _look_. The "I can't believe you don't understand this!" look. Buffy was hardly contained and he couldn't understand. What was wrong with it?

"It's not that I don't  _like it_. It's just," Cyrus looked around. "It's mixing meat and dairy,  _and_ the meat is pork. I can't really eat it..."

It clicked.

"Oh, Cy.." T.J.'s face lit up red. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot!" 

Cyrus laughed and the group seemed to relax.

"It's fine, man." Cyrus' face was still light. "It's not like dating me means you automatically need to go Kosher. It just means that your fries are off-limits."

T.J. sighed, trying to find a not-cheesy way to say what he was thinking.

"But I don't want anything that's mine to be off-limits to you!" He sighed. "It's just that you're cute when you steal food. And I want you to feel free to steal it from me.."

"Awww!" The brunet's voice went up and he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "What a cheeseball." 

The conversation dulled back to normal, but the idea stayed in the back of T.J.'s mind.

Hmm. Maybe next time there'd be a compromise...

* * *

The group wasn't able to meet until three days later. Everybody got the easy order, but with a twist.

Everybody was going on about their weekends, talking about family and cracking jokes. Cyrus was venting about his Aunt Ruthie's visit, his face crinkling up as he talked about her complaints. His step-mom's cooking, her pillows being too hard, Cyrus' lack of girlfriend. As the last part was brought up, the youngest at the table switched out one of his baby taters with one of T.J.'s clean fries. 

T.J. then proceeded to dip said tater into a cheese-bacon mixture placed at the side of the table. Bacon baby taters were quite the mix.

Compromise was delicious.

 

 


	2. What's his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small headcanon about how Bowie and Bex found out Cyrus is gay.

_"What's his name? What's his name? What's his name? What's his name??"_ Andi and Buffy's voices were in unison as they surrounded the poor boy in Andi's living room.

Once the girls found out that Cyrus had a second crush, there was no stopping them. They had him cornered on the sofa.

"What's whose name?" Bowie asked, laughing at the pile of children in his living room. It had only been two years, but he loved being a dad. Loved the sounds of giggles and chanting drawing him out of his kitchen and towards his daughter's smiling face. 

"Yeah, leave the poor boy alone!" Bex was behind him, ready to push the group of teenagers apart.

"But we need to know!" Buffy shouted, turning back to her best friends. "Whats! His! Name!"

Bex pulled Buffy off of Cyrus' lap while Bowie did the same with Andi.

"Why is this name so important? Whose name could you need to know that bad?" Bex asked, amusement clear on everybody's face.

"It's the name of Cyrus' crush!" Andi shouted, her hands flailing out before slapping onto her mouth. She turned to Cyrus. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." Cyrus looked down as Bex and Bowie processed. It wasn't immediate but you could almost hear the  _click_.

Bex's face lit up and next thing he knew, the boy was back in the corner. "What's his name? Have I met him? Have they met him?"

"This is huge!" Bowie smiled, joining in. "Is he at least a good kid? Like someone you'd take home to your parents?"

"I don't think I'll be taking any boys home to my parents for a while..." 

"Well feel free to bring him to me! I'll sort him out. He'll be all ready to meet the folks by the time you're ready to introduce him," Bex smiled, trying to be comforting, even though Cyrus' cheeks were burning. 

"Thank you, Bex. That's really nice of you. And yeah, he's a nice kid. A little bit of the strong silent type, but he grows on you."

"So? What's his name?" Andi asked. "Do we at least know who he is?"

"You do, that's the problem."

"So who is it??" Everyone was at thee edge of their seat.

"That information is for me to know and bury forever, hoping you don't find out!"

The room let out a collective groan as the boy sat up a little straighter, a look on his face a bit extra smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, we all know the name is T.J.


	3. Number 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Cyrus loves to steal T.J.'s hoodies and jersey.

The entire Kippen house was torn apart. Starting in T.J.'s room and spreading throughout the entire building. Shirts and shorts and hoodies were scattered across the floor as the teen once again checked his closet.

"Are you  _sure_ you didn't put it in the washer?" T.J. yelled to his mother, despite having checked the washer  _and_ dryer  _five times_. 

"Yes, I am, Kiddo. You need to keep better track of your things," Mrs. Kippen rolled her eyes as she watched her boy throw the entire's week worth of laundry into the hallway. He was definitely going to clean that up when he got home, but right now he had a mission. 

"Ma! The game is in an hour!" T.J. was near hysterics. "I need my jersey! Did Marie take it?"

"Why would Marie take your basketball jersey?" Mrs. Kippen laughed at her son.

"I don't know! Just because! She and Marcus like to play with my stuff!" 

"Why don't you ask them then?" The question was almost an insult. As though she had expected the youngest kids to tell the truth if asked. 

T.J. sighed, slumping his shoulders as he gave in.  Maybe the coach would allow him to borrow a jersey for this game. 

T.J. threw on his shorts and a blue t shirt, grabbing his bag and heading out, not before quickly throwing the discarded clothing into a laundry basket for him to do later, with only a moderately anxious sigh. 

He needed to pick up Cyrus and Buffy, so he needed to be fast. 

As he biked over to the large home containing his boyfriend and their mutual best friend, quickly skitting on the pavement as he haphazardly pulled the breaks. T.J. rushed up the steps and knocked the door. The door opened almost immediately. 

"Sorry I'm late, I lost my jerse-" The male athlete froze when he saw his boyfriend.

Cyrus was dressed as properly as he typically was, which tended to embarrass T.J., whose style tended to err more on the line of "disaster gay" than the stereotypical well - dressed, well - versed, classy gay of sitcoms. Cyrus was in a neat pair of black jeans and a long sleeved button - up shirt with flannel design. The icing on the cake, however, was what layed over the button - up.

A blue jersey with  **JEFFERSON** written above a large number, pointed out to be a 34. On the back was  **KIPPEN** , just to solidify that it was, in fact, the jersey that T.J. had destroyed his house in search of. He could possibly be furious, frustrated, maybe. The guy had been fully willing to skin his little siblings alive at the very idea that the two had taken his jersey, but that was different.

There was no way that Marcus nor Marie would be quite as precious in the thing. 

"Yeah," Cyrus laughed. "You left it here the other day. I should have texted you, but I figured that you were coming over anyways and... I'm sorry."

T.J. felt any and all irritation melt. The group had begun their walks towards their bicycles. 

"I should have texted you that I had it, now you're going to be late," Cyrus continued with his apology as the group mounted their bikes.

"We aren't going to be late, Cy, just behind schedule." T.J. flipped his kickstand up. "And even if I was late, it'd be worth seeing you in that jersey. It's adorable."

The younger boy blushed as Buffy rolled her eyes. "He wears it like, every other day. Can we just go already?"

With a final laugh, the trio was on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cheesy and not the best but I needed to get the idea out.


End file.
